Theatre
Theatre is a masked killer who roams the night killing anyone in his personal path toward a "world of purity". He is set to appear in Control Sequence. Appearance Theatre wears a black smiling theater mask. He also wears a sort black assassin robe, accompanied by a black cape and a black pimp hat. No one has seen (or lived to see) his true face, but if they look closely through his mask they can see the dark red eyes staring at them. Personality Theatre bears a very dark persona. He is a cold, poetic, menacing, cunning, and even manipulative being. He uses his victim's past against them to either kill them or do something worse. Everyone that he pass he thinks are "Unpure" and must ascend to their true selves—by killing them. He shows no remorse or mercy and doesn't join anyone unless he is persuaded with something specific. But there are very few people he considers "Pure", one example is Nex, and he wants test him to see if he is. Though even with all these traits, he doesn't think of himself as "evil" or "good" just his own persona. History Childhood When he was a boy, Theatre loved plays, poetry, and anything involved with it. He always wanted to become a performer one day because of it. His mother and Father cared for him and respected his wishes, so they got him lessons and trained him in the art of Theatre as they were performers as well. All was well until one day though changed his life, when he went to go to his school some children about his age and man asked him if he wanted to join a club. Naïvely he did and followed them, to a church. Little did he know that the Group was apart of a cult, their faith being that this world is unpure, and they are here by god's will to kill the unpure of the world. How they did this, was simply to kill them. The cult trained their followers to the brink and brainwash them into thinking their culture, this applied to poor Theatre as well. Years of him being away from his home and family, brainwashed to kill people, and put through the most unthinkable pain to not feel it anymore. Sure enough the cult got their wishes as Theatre was trained and ready being one of their supposed "greatest god's warriors", his first task though had to prove it. Naturally that was to kill his own family. One night his parents were sleeping soundly together and Theatre had a knife to them, but he knew he couldn't do it, they were too pure for the world. But this didn't stop the other as quickly a cult member did the job for him, killing the couple in their sleep. Seeing their blood instantly broke Theatre's mind and quickly killed his ally, in a stat of rage he went to the church and confronted them. He cut them all down one by one, and even setting the church ablaze for good measure. Though the man was still tormented and broke by the loss, as slowly his personal believes and the cult's bean to merge into one. He did consider the world umpure, but there were one's that he believe needed to be saved, and one that are too pure for this world. Now taking a Theatre mask, the Shadow Performer was finally born. What was once an abused innocent boy is now replaced with a cold, menacing killer, Theatre. Although, this story may or may not be true. Trivia Theatre's birth date is actually the day when President Lincoln got assassinated. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Playable Character Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Neutral